Inter Reginae
by Popper100
Summary: We all want our happy ending. A light to shine out against the darkness. So why not be happy?


 _History is rife with the time we herald between our rulers, a time we dictate in years lost. I say that we cherish this time, our time. For it is in this time we truly live by our own hands._

 _-_ An unknown scholar in the Late Era.

Late in the day she'd gotten those renowned jitters, trying to make any excuse not to go through with her dreams. And yet deep down in her heart she knew he'd simply say it was okay, he'd support that decision even if it destroyed him. And that made Pyrrha love him even more, chasing away her fears once again. She stood in a dressing room being fretted over by several women who she couldn't recall and being overseen by Jaune's mother. The woman was short and stout, always helpful with a wit that could bite in unexpected ways. She'd gotten along with her from the first day they'd met.

That hadn't been too long ago, after she'd gotten through with a mission that took her to the very edge of the continent. Her team was hunting the last remnants of evil who'd escaped from their holes three years prior. It was only the fourth time she'd been allowed to lead a team personally, her advisor's constant fear of losing yet another headmaster always keeping her back. But this time she'd finally gotten the info she sought, the last remnants of Cinder Fall's minions in Vale. The memory of that day was bitter, yet justice wasn't something that could be idly discarded.

Jaune's mother walked up to her, scrutinizing the effort going into her once in a lifetime garment. She had warm eyes, the kind that had seen many children grow up and achieve their dreams no matter the cost. Pyrrha liked the woman, for she'd accepted her unusual station in life almost immediately upon meeting her some months ago. She'd just gotten back from that grim mission, letting the heat of battle wash away from her in slowly emanating rings. Walking through the front entrance to Beacon, she bid farewell to her two extra team members, hoping they caught a bit of rest as well. Jaune stayed with her, ever by her side.

"Mistress Nikos, there's... um... someone here for Jaune. And you," a young student spoke up off to her right. She was a petite girl, not much for this dangerous life by looks alone, but looks were deceiving. _Only deceptions can be comforting in these times_.

"Of course, I'll see them up in my office. If you would tell them for me?" The young girl nodded slightly before running off down the connecting hallway. Pyrrha couldn't help but grin at that foolish enthusiasm, the same she'd held before coming to Beacon. It had tempered during her tenure as a student, but never quite fully went away as she worked late into the nights on any number of projects. Of course, her time as a student was short lived, extremely short by the standards of her peers. The grin left her face as Pyrrha recalled those fleeting days, before her life changed utterly.

Fire coursed through her leg, and the warrior had fallen to her knees. Pyrrha Nikos, the prodigal student, was utterly unable to continue her fight with an opponent that had torn the very destiny she sought from her. Cinder stood triumphant before her, slowly walking up to finish the job she was obviously relishing. The woman stood before her, uttering strange sounds that Pyrrha could only take as mocking words. Struggling to her knees, she stared into the vixen's eyes and asked, "do you trust your destiny?"

The woman was silent, drawing her bow from the air around her and aiming a shaft straight into her chest at point blank. Pyrrha could only stare the she-beast down, inner peace boiling over as she knew her fight was done. She was the very model of what everyone had believed her to be, Pyrrha Nikos the champion. And she would die atop this tower for them, for him. So that they may get away, that they could fight on in her stead. _Of course, fooling the mind is the first step to overcoming fear._

Cinder loosed. And the point of an enormous, segmented scythe came crashing down on the arrow before it could break apart. Pyrrha glanced upward and was greeted with the sight of a man falling down toward them. Pulling the weapon free, he toppled through the gap between the two women before spinning around and flying straight into Cinder. His ferocity was unnerving, and the woman was pushed back before letting out another jet of fire, forcing the new fighter back on the defensive. A scream of fury rose behind the two, and a second huge scythe flew into the fray before being deflected with ease by the bow from nowhere.

Ruby stood eying her opponent, sharing quick glances at the man who Pyrrha could make out was Qrow from her time with Ozpin. They sprang together, attempting to overwhelm their single opponent with a coordinated assault. The dance was almost too beautiful to watch, the older generation placing strong and harsh blows to Cinder's front. And the younger sliding in, sweeping at her sides like the wolf attempting to hamstring its prey. Qrow let fall an immense strike, kicking up rubble all around before leveraging himself toward Cinder. Ruby fell in at his side, holding back to fire a few ineffective rounds at her target.

But it wasn't working, Cinder kept deflecting the worst of the attacks, and the duo was running themselves ragged trying to inflict any harm. Ruby moved to the side before using a burst of speed to attack from the rear while Qrow hefted his weapon for still another overhead strike. The woman before the two smiled, and unleashed a quick blast of flame, knocking Ruby away before turning to casually raise her bow. Pyrrha saw her chance, and strained every last drop of strength into her semblance. The scythe fell, and fell. Then it moved, only by a hairs breadth, but it moved. And it fell.

She was told that Cinder's arm was taken off, that she'd stumbled and fell from the tower only to be seen riding off on that dragon's back. Pyrrha never did question how it was Qrow ended up there, but with Ruby nearby she figured that help was closer than she thought. They'd picked up her unconscious body and exited the school before any more Grimm could show up. She'd been asleep for two and a half days before waking up, finding Jaune at her bedside alone. He'd never abandoned her, even in that darkest hour.

They'd made her headmistress of Beacon after that, Ozpin being long gone and presumed dead. Qrow insisted that nobody would follow him or any of the teachers. But they would follow a heroine, someone who put her people before her own life. It was so long ago, yet she still felt like it was yesterday that she walked into the council's chambers and stood before them to be honored. Pyrrha Nikos, the prodigal student, was no more. She stood as the mistress of a broken and shattered academy, but she stood nonetheless through rebuilding, retraining, and securing the kingdom.

Walking across the hall, Pyrrha glanced at the adjoining hallways. A brief flash of black hair stopped her as she contemplated who could be in such a hurry. Dismissing the thought, she continued toward the elevator that would take her to her office. Jaune trailed her, looking as impressive as he always did in his armor. He'd grown so much since that day, becoming the model Huntsman that many of the students idolized. But he was still just that boy from before; when they were alone he'd make his reports before reverting back to stammering conversation. Pyrrha had so many duties that his company was always welcomed.

Riding the elevator upward, she glanced over at him with a small smile. "It's good to be back home. And we might finally have a chance to rest now that we've gotten rid of those people."

Jaune stood stock still, not looking over or even shifting in his boots. Pyrrha couldn't help but be concerned, that maybe he'd been pushed too hard in the last few months. She'd relied on him to carry out so many missions for the kingdom. His skill as a tactician had only grown stronger in the years, and his skills with the third blade he'd forged, Saveur Solitaire, had begun to match even her own. Still, they'd gotten along well, and Pyrrha still considered him her leader. And hopefully one day something more.

Letting the ride pass in silence, Pyrrha watched as the elevator slowed and the doors slid open. Before her lay the scene of an office kept in check only by meticulous housekeeping and diligent task management. And in front of that cleanly office stood an older woman, stout and short for someone of Vale. She had the looks of a veteran, the survivor of many mishaps in life. Yet there were no scars or even the sinewy strength of someone accustomed to fighting. The woman walked straight up to the exiting Pyrrha and stood her ground before the Huntress.

"Alright missy, let me get a good look at you. My aren't you the tall one, and well built to boot. Would make sense why you're running this whole operation." She continued to examine Pyrrha with an eye that seemed able to suss out any imperfection, any fallacy of character. "So what do you say are your finest traits miss... Nikos?"

Pyrrha stood there dumbfounded at the woman's bluntness, feeling quite uncomfortable in her cloak and armor. "Well, I've always striven to do what was right. For everyone."

"And for Jaune, what have you done for him?"

Despite her face burning at the directness of the question she stood her ground. "Well, I've tried to be the best friend that I could be for him. And to lead as well as I could in my station."

"And?" The woman bored straight to her soul with those steely eyes.

"I... I also love him with every part of my being. And I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him in more peaceful times."

Her opponent stood staring deep into her eyes, searching for a hint of doubt in those words. Seemingly satisfied with Pyrrha's response she walked back to the desk and took a seat facing the pair. "Well, alright boy. She passed my test, now get on with what you wanted to do. And good luck to the two of you."

Jaune coughed behind Pyrrha, and she turned to find him holding his hands and slowly shuffling up to her. He knelt down before her and looked directly into the eyes he'd always been so enamored with. "Pyrrha, um, would you... would you..."

That had been several months ago, and she couldn't help but stare at the simple silver band around her finger. Today was to be their day, the moment she'd hoped for for so long. Jaune was off getting the same treatment she was, being fretted over by a handful of attendants to look his best for the ceremony. Glancing over at his mother once more she couldn't help but feel a warm kinship to the old woman. Her own mother was sick back in Mistral, and it pained her to carry on with the day despite it all. _Pain is all that the illusion destroys_.

She waited in that room for what felt like ages, fighting off butterflies in the pit of her stomach time and again. Finally the attendants called Jaune's mother over to give the final verdict. The short woman walked up and glared at her dress with all the fury of their first meeting, taking the various frills and tassels in hand. After a moments inspection the woman stepped back and looked upward into Pyrrha's face with tears in her eyes. She smiled back at her soon-to-be mother before turning to look in the mirror.

It was gorgeous, a long flowing gown of gold. Various frills flowed down her backside ending in tasseled trailers. She could just imagine the look on Jaune's face walking toward him in the Hall. Blushing at the thought that the time had finally arrived Pyrrha turned to walk out of the dressing room. Already music was playing at her destination. The slowly rising horns signaling her approach and telling her that Jaune waited at the podium for her. His mother walked beside her, escorting the bride to her groom.

Walking through the halls she'd known for so long as a student, and now for even longer as a leader, Pyrrha finally felt like things had gone right. That all her sacrifice and hardship would yield fruit on this day. Coming up to the final door she stopped as the music swelled and died down toward the march. Opening the door, the Hall of the Huntsman stood filled to the brim with people known and unknown. Stepping in to the tune of the Fallen's March, she began making her way up the aisle. In front of her stood Jaune, clad in a deep, dark red suit and smiling like a schoolboy at her.

Head held high, she strode in time to her music. As she walked, the faces all rolled through her mind. The comrades she'd rebuilt the academy with, the friends who'd stood by her while she recovered, even the people who opposed her ascension to her post. Pyrrha had been touched by them all, and had touched them in turn. Even the black haired face who she couldn't place had been an important figure to her life. _The last thing you remember._

Finally arriving at the podium, she stood side by side with her love. An elderly gentleman stood at the podium before them, warmly smiling at the soon-to-be newlyweds. The ceremony was a simple one for someone of her status, being held here of all places. Pyrrha thought of the chances her fate had taken, that she could be here again under entirely different circumstances. The Fallen March reached its crescendo, dying off in the dirge of horns that characterized a Huntsman's last rite and passage beyond. The Hall was silent as a lone note signaled the beginning of the ceremony, Pyrrha stood before the speaker as he began the rites.

It was a simple yet eloquent speech, praising the triumphs that had allowed them to be there and honoring the dead with our joy in living. The speaker paused to catch his breath before continuing on to the part concerning her wedding. How two souls had put aside their own needs to honor the dead by living together in marriage. Pyrrha knew it would have been different had she not been a Huntress, or if Jaune wasn't a Huntsman. But it was because two people with so much danger in their lives were here that the occasion reflected it.

The speech came to a close and the speaker gave each of his charges a knowing look. Facing Jaune he asked if the man would take this Huntress to be his partner through the end of days and in the dark of night. Pyrrha watched as Jaune stood firm against the bleak promises and finally nodded in concession to the question. Satisfied, the speaker turned his gaze outward and intoned the rite of acceptance. And then he turned his gaze to Pyrrha.

"Do you take this Huntsman to be your partner throughout time eternal, even in the blackest night and darkest hour? Do you take him to be with you beyond the grave into the morning time?"

She couldn't answer. It was wrong, the words weren't the same as she knew them to be. The speaker looked anxiously at the wizened Huntress, expecting a response to those words that rang so wrong. Pyrrha just looked pleadingly into Jaunes eyes, seeing the same person who'd been there for all those years. But then, all those years seemed to blend together, a menagerie of sights and sounds that screamed out as a farce. This wasn't the world she'd known for so long now, but one that felt unreal and hollow.

"In deception you'll find happiness. So why not be happy?" The voice pierced over her racing thoughts, forcing Pyrrha to look out over the crowd. Her eyes came to a rest on that familiar face she could just now remember. Cinder Fall, whole and unscathed, stood before her in the crowd.

"You can't be here, someone would have stopped you!" Her blood was boiling at the thought of this witch being here on her long awaited day. "And your arm? How do you still have it?"

The black-haired snake strolled out into the aisle, the people around her only mildly interested in the disturbance. "Only so much power in this world," she cooed at Pyrrha, "yet you don't have enough to stop someone like me. A shame really."

"You're wrong! I did stop you, we're standing on that triumph now." Something nagged at Pyrrha, a pull that she'd been ignoring for three long years now. "No matter how you are here or how you are unharmed, I'll stop you. We will..." We. There wasn't a we. She'd been all alone the entire time, trapped in the fate she'd sewn for herself. A destiny she'd sought out since before she could truly fight for it, before everything and everyone had meant so much to her. Pyrrha buckled at the thought, leaning on Jaune for support. If only he were really here.

"Pyrrha? Is something the matter?" his voice drifted lazily into her mind. She looked into those soft blue eyes, fighting the fear that she'd lose them once more.

"So you get it now? What you've wrought for yourself?" Cinder's words fell on numb ears as Pyrrha struggled with her new reality, the one that forced itself into her fantasy. "You never did stand a chance, that destiny you so believed in being nothing more than another fantasy."

She couldn't feel her legs anymore, falling to knees that wanted to give way and fall apart. There wasn't any use in denying it anymore. She was dead, living a lie through whatever forces ruled this strange place. So what use was it trying to combat this woman here and now, to refute her accusations? She'd fought and lost once before, for whatever reasons she'd had at the time, and now she couldn't muster up the courage to stare her down again. Destiny had led her here. To this place without time and hope. But, she still lived here, and her thoughts were still her own.

"No," the word resounded in the Hall as she stood up, taking her weight off of Jaune and back to herself. "This is no fantasy. Merely another test, another step on my way." She began to walk toward her foe, the one who'd plotted death and destruction for no greater purpose than power. "I once fought you and fell. And here I fought you and stood proud. But above it all I asked, do you trust your destiny?"

The woman balked at Pyrrha's advance, the wedding dress gone as she closed the gap. Pyrrha Nikos, the prodigal student, had returned to stand once more against darkness. "I only trust the power that I can take for myself," Cinder barked, sinking back before the Huntress' advance. Still, Pyrrha marched onward to close the distance between them, to confront the enemy once more. With no more ground between them, Cinder straightened and gave a condescending smile to Pyrrha, daring her to make her move.

"You and I, we've been seeking something for so long. Trying to make a place for ourselves in this world." Staring into Cinder's eyes, Pyrrha could see the past as it was. How she'd fallen to the woman, and how she'd come to this place in a blaze of fire. "And even though you have so much power, you can't come to terms with the one thing guiding it all." She could see the doubt once more flooding the woman's face as those words from so long ago came flooding back. "I trust my destiny, to lead me down the path of virtue and to ultimately triumph over this darkness."

Cinder simply stared at her, still smiling in the way only the truly deranged could. There were no more words to be had, and the woman before her nothing more than an obstacle. Pyrrha turned back, noting that the Hall was devoid of people and decoration. Except for Jaune, still standing at the podium in his suit. She walked back up to him, seeing the man as she'd always seen him. A boy who would lead her and her team through the gravest of battles. A man who would comfort her in every way she wanted.

"Pyrrha? Are you ok?" His words stung her heart with their simplicity.

"I'm ok. And... I have to tell you. That I can't stay with you."

"But, we could be happy," he pleaded, the fake eyes welling up with tears, "you've done so much for everyone. It's time that they let you be happy."

"Jaune. In another time, or another place I would gladly give everything I am to you. There wouldn't be a day that goes by that I wouldn't be happy beyond words."

He looked away, the tears streaming freely down toward the ground. "It isn't fair, they've taken so much. And now they want more."

Pyrrha felt the words being stripped from her heart, feeling that she was arguing not with Jaune but herself. "Maybe, but it's what I need to do. No matter what, I am who I've always been."

Jaune looked back at her, the strong leader she'd known for so long back. He gave her a quick nod and she knew it was time to go. Turning toward the entrance, the Hall was devoid of life and fully barren in the way only this place could create. She felt relief that Cinder had gone as well, feeling that it was for the best to no longer fantasize about the inevitable confrontation. Slowly making her way to the door, thoughts of the future roamed in her mind. Pyrrha trusted her destiny, and knew she only had to strive for her goals to realize it.

Stopping at the door, Pyrrha turned to look back at where she'd almost let it all go. Jaune stood, keeping a vigilant eye on her as she prepared for the next step in her journey. She could still stop, go back and be happy in the last dream she'd ever have. The temptation grew with each passing heartbeat, the will to carry on held back by her own desires. It wasn't the real Jaune, so why did she want to stay with him despite this?

Then she smiled. _You always said I could overcome any challenge._ Jaune smiled back, seemingly accepting her choice. But it was Pyrrha who'd accepted that choice. She wouldn't know peace in this life, just as her last had been so filled with strife. Turning toward the door, she opened it to stare into the black void stretched out before her. Stepping out, the Huntress walked beyond the threshold toward her destiny, head held high and pride flowing from her in waves. Jaune stood behind her, silently wishing her a safe journey.

 _And in passing she had achieved immortality. Those that had known her knew this was the choice she would make. The choice to place her life before her friends, her family, even her own happiness. It was in this act that we survived, to fight another day. Only one man could claim he knew her true heart. And he carried that knowledge with him throughout this tumultuous period._

 _-_ Noreen Ren, scholar of the Free Era


End file.
